Demigods
by TheBlueCabinet
Summary: There are more to the Olympians than Emily thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**"Demigods"**

 **AN: I decided to write this after reading** ** _Pegasus: Origins of Olympus._** **I saw that** ** _Mark of Athena_** **and** ** _Origins of Olympus_** **were published around the same time span. So light-bulb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

It has been two months since Emily had gone back in time to save Olympus. She was strolling through the courtyards of Olympus to go and say hello to the Big Three at Jupiter's palace. She waved hello to her dad as he was walking passed whistling to himself. She giggled into her hands when he didn't wave back and continued on. She passed by Joel and waved hello as well. He came running over and ended up joining her on her walk to visit Jupiter's Palace. As they got closer though, they heard yelling. They shot each other looks of concern and ran up the steps of Jupiter's palace.

The yelling got louder. Emily and Joel pushed open the doors to the throne room. It was a sight to behold. Emily and Joel stood in shock. Minerva and Neptune were arguing. They almost never argued. Even if they did, it was about something idiotic. But, they were having an all out shouting match about _kids_? They could see Jupiter rubbing his temples. He looked very weary as if Neptune and Minerva had been arguing for eons.

"Can't you two just shut up!" Jupiter thundered.

Emily and Joel had never heard Jupiter raise his voice to his family.

"All you two have been is arguing and arguing and arguing. It's not helping with our situation that _my wife_ has caused." Jupiter said that with exasperation.

Emily and Joel looked at each other in surprise. Jupiter has always loved Juno. He has never called her anything else besides Juno or the occasional pet name.

"I had to do what I had to do to unite both Camps before war started. But of course, you blame me _husband_ for starting this controversy that could have never happened in the first place if you would never spawned those wretched children."

This was getting heated. First, Minerva and Neptune. Now, Juno and Jupiter. Things were getting crazy. Wait did she say _children_ , as in more than one child?

"What do you mean children?" Joel questioned.

They had made their presence known. The Olympians had on the deer-in-the-headlights look. The mention of the children also made the Olympians clutch their heads in pain. Their bodies flickered back and forth between two bodies, until finally they stopped on forms that did not look familiar to Emily and Joel. Jupiter had on a pinstriped suit and had a beard and a head of hair that was thundercloud grey. Vulcan lost some of his ugliness. Mars became more violent. Neptune had tan skin, black hair, sea green eyes, and a Hawaiian shirt with Bermuda shorts. In fact, all of the Olympians were wearing mortal clothing instead of togas.

They must have seem to have forgotten the question because they went right back to arguing.

"It's your fault he's in Tartarus, _Bird Brain_."

"He could've saved himself if he wanted to, _Barnacle Beard_."

"He loved her too much to let go."

Emily and Joel wanted to know even more now that Venus put in her input.

"You don't understand, Aphrodite-" Did she say Aphrodite, as in Venus's _Greek_ form?

"What if Piper fell in with Jason?"

"Don't bring Piper into this!" Venus shouted she stood up and got into Minerva's face.

"Then don't bring _Perseus Jackson_ into this!"

The two goddesses were staring each other down.

"This would've never happened if your _spawn_ hadn't started to date my daughter. Annabeth is too good for your son."

Minerva was now standing and glaring at Neptune. Neptune's face grew very frightening. He stood up and walked towards Minerva and got up in her face. Right about when Neptune opened his mouth, Emily opened hers.

"What is going on here, and who are Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Perseus Jackson?" Emily finally broke. She was tired of this arguing between the Olympians. She needed to know. She really, _really_ wanted to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Demigods"**

 **Chapter Two**

The Olympians really noticed their presence now. They again had the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yeah. Who are the children you're talking about? I thought gods weren't allowed to sire any children." Joel said.

She gazed at the Olympians. It seemed that everyone returned to their familiar forms. Jupiter sighed.

"Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Perseus Jackson are demigods."

Emily and Joel looked at each other in confusion. "What are demigods?"

Minerva spoke next. "Demigods are children of the gods and mortals. Those four specifically are children of Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, and me. Venus for Piper, Jason is Jupiter's, Perseus' is Neptune, and Annabeth is mine."

Joel looked like he was about to speak, but Mercury took over. "Those four demigods along with three others are on a deadly quest to stop Terra from rising. Recently, though, the two leaders of the quest, Annabeth and Percy, fell into Tartarus after Annabeth found the Athena Parthenos."

"Whose Percy?"

"Percy is Perseus' nick name. He is Poseidon's son, Neptune's Greek counterpart."

Emily and Joel were astonished at the news. Emily however caught onto the last part of Mercury's explanation.

"What do mean Greek?" The Olympians again clutched their heads in pain as their forms flickered back and forth between two bodies and finally settled on the modern looking form.

The new and strange looking Olympians stared at Emily and Joel and continued on with the conversation. This time though the Greek Diana spoke. "Jason is a Roman demigod. Instead of being a child of Zeus," she pointed to the man who took Jupiter's place, "he is a child of Jupiter, the god you are familiar with. We are in are Greek forms right this moment after you questioned us about being Greek."

"So what exactly are your names?" questioned Emily. The different names were confusing her even more.

"Zeus was Jupiter. Hera was Juno. Poseidon was Neptune. Athena used to be Minerva, Mercury to Hermes, Vulcan to Hephaestus, Ceres to Demeter, Apollo stayed the same, Bacchus to Dionysus, Diana to Artemis, Venus became Aphrodite, Mars to Ares, and finally I became Hestia." Vesta, no Hestia, explained in her calm and soothing voice.

Athena started talking again. "There are two demigod camps, Camp Half- Blood and Camp Jupiter. Camp Jupiter is Roman and Camp Half-Blood is Greek. Piper, Annabeth, and Percy are all Greek and as Artemis said before, Jason is Roman."

This was way too much to handle at once. Emily stared again at the unfamiliar gods and ran out of Jupiter's palace trying to get as far away as she could from the strange people now entering her life.

 **Some things may have been a bit repetitive, my bad. Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter in "Demigods."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Demigods"**

 **Chapter 3**

 **AN: Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus on July 1. They exit Tartarus on July 18. Percy and Annabeth awaken Gaea on August 1. The second Giant War ends on August 1 because of Leo's sacrifice, I'm assuming.**

It has been one month since Emily has visited the Olympians. The discovery of the Greek gods was like a slap in the face from reality, painful and eye-opening. The idea that her "family" had kids, hundreds maybe even thousands, stashed them in camps for their protection, and then made them go on quests for them left a bad taste in her mouth. She hoped visiting them would change her view.

As Emily walked into the throne room, she saw a supersized Jupiter-no, Zeus-standing in the middle of the room with some of the Olympians and other gods, Hera, Ares, Athena, Hecate, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, and the Fates, with chariots and weapons ready. The funny part was that most of them didn't seem to be wearing any armor, only mortal clothing.

Emily cleared her throat. "Where are you going?"

Zeus looked down at her, surprised. "Our children are battling the giants and need our assistance."

Emily looked down. Zeus' form flickered, and he became Jupiter. "Maybe," he said, "you could meet the demigods when the war is over. You hang out with Joel and Paelen too much. Gods know you need more friends."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Zeus, it's time."

"Ah, yes."

"You will stay here, right Emily."

"Of course."

Jupiter, who was now Zeus, joined the other gods. A large boom echoed throughout the room, and a hole showing a group of beat-up teenagers appeared. Zeus descended first followed by Hera and so on. The hole closed when the last of the gods flew into the battle.

It seemed like hours passed as Emily waited for the gods to return. She ended up tending the hearth at the center of the room stoking the coals to keep the flame alive. It always seemed crazy to Emily that she was the Flame of Olympus. She shook her head, not so crazy anymore. Hearing another boom, Emily looked towards the ceiling at the hole opening above her. Their battle was over. She stood.

"Was the battle successful?" she asked.

Zeus' form flickered back to Jupiter. "Yes, but Emily I want you to help the demigods at Camp Half-Blood and bring Joel with you. Pegasus is already there helping a compassionate demigod."

"Greek or Roman?"

Jupiter smiled. "She's Roman."

"Yes sir. I'll leave as soon as possible." With that, Emily ran out of the throne room.

Emily ran through Olympus looking for Joel, then finally spotting him walking in her direction. Putting on a burst of speed, she sprinted in front of him and grabbed his hand pulling him in the direction of the throne room.

"Emily, where are we going?"

"We got a special request from Jupiter to help the demigods in their war."

"Where are the demigods?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

Emily, with all her power, opened the Solar Stream, dragging Joel in with her. They appeared near a group of heavily armed teenagers and leading the group was a familiar looking man.

Stumbling to her feet, Emily ran towards the them. "Chiron!"

The group turned to her and Joel with their weapons raised. A scary looking girl approached them.

"Who are you?"

Chiron clopped over with a hand raised. "Stand down, they're friendly. Why are you two here?"

Joel rubbed his hands together. "Apparently, Jupiter told Emily to help with the war and to bring me with her."

Chiron sighed. "Fine. Try not to die."

With that final statement, six bursts of light exploded above them.

 **I have two things to say. First, sorry for not updating sooner. Writer's block is a pain. Second, some of this stuff might be made up because I completely forgot some ideas in the Pegasus books and I can't seem to find so yeah. On a completely unrelated note, TOM FELTON IS GOING TO BE A REGULAR DURING** ** _THE FLASH_** **SEASON 3! I'm so excited!**


End file.
